Winter Skating
by Narnia4ever62
Summary: Jill is learning how to skate...with Eustace's help, of course.


Hey everybody! I've been getting such nice reviews lately! Thank you very much! This one's for you!

"Jill! Jillian? Are you ready yet?" Came her older sister's voice from downstairs. "Coming, Elyriana!" Jill called back. For Christmas, father had gotton her a new pair of skates, so Elyriana is going to take her to the frozen pond at the park to practice ice skating. Jill added a headbnd on her head and headed downstairs into the coat room. Elyriana was already dressed into her winter clothes. Jill hurridly put on her coat, gloves and hat. "Ok," Elyriana smiled. "We're ready."

"Elyriana, I've never had skates before, meaning I never skate. What if I fall and make a fool out of myself?" Jill asked looking around the park. "No one but us it at the park, Jill. So you'll be fine. And I'm here to help you." Elyriana said while putting on her skates. Jill did the same and soon after, they were both on the ice. Jill's legs wabbled as she took her first glide. "I'm behind you, if you fall," Elyriana encouraged. Jill took a deep breath and went at it again. "John!" The sudden outburst from her sister starttled Jill, causing her to slip and fall. Jill looked up to see Elyriana running over to her boyfriend, John. Jill sighed. "Elyriana!" John and Elyriana embraced eachother tightly. Jill got herself up and wabbled herself towards the two lovebirds. John smiled. "Oh, good afternoon, Jillian."

Jill just looked down. "Ely, you didn't catch me." She mumbled. Elyriana's face turned a bit red. "Sorry, Jill."

John looked a bit confused. "I'm teaching Jill how to skate," Elyriana explained. John smiled. "Oh! Then...I suppose I should let you two get on with it."

"No! We're just taking a little break, anyways." Elyriana said dreamingly. "We are? But we just start-"

"Oh! John! Your wearing a new jacket, it's looks lovely." Elyriana interupted her younger sister. Jill just rolled her eyes. _I don't need her help, I can skate just fine on my own._

Jill thought to herself going back onto the ice. But at the first step, she slipped. She groaned and tempted to stand back up, just slipping when something caught her fall. "Careful, Pole."

Jill looke up to see that it was Eustace who had caught her. "Oh, Scrubb! Um, thanks for catching my fall." She said feeling a little emberassed. Eustace chuckled and let her go. "Your skating? I brought my skates aswell," Eustace said pointing to his feet. Jill smiled weakly. "Well...I'm learning how," She admited. "Who's your teacher?" He asked. Jill pointed to Elyriana, who was still talking to John. "Oh, I see," Eustace looked at them, then back at Jill. "Well, I can teach you."

"I never knew you were much of a skater?" Jill said with wonder. "Peter taught me last winter, and I think I've gotton pretty good at it...if I do say so myself." Eustace said smilling. Jill smiled back. "Well, alright." Eustace held his arm out to her and Jill gratefuly took it. "Ok, now just go with it." Eustace instructed. Jill looked down at his feet, following his glides and his curves. "I'm going to let you go now, Pole," Eustce said. He did so, letting Jill do two glides then caught up with her again, taking her by the arm. "Want to try it again?" He asked. Jill nodded. "Ok, let's see how long you last this time."

She didn't last very long, considering she tripped over her own two feet. Eustace glided towards her and helped her up. "Your so clumsy, Pole!" Eustace laughed. Jill huffed, thinking of a nasty reply. "Don't get frustraded, let's try it again. This time I'll let go when your ready." Eustace said taking her by the arm. Jill looked up at his enouraging smile and nodded. They linked arms again and Jill followed Eustace just as last time. Jill felt butterflies in her stomach. She quite enjoyed skating with Eustace around the pond. A few minutes later, Jill decided to try again. "Ok, Eustace, I'm ready." She was so nervous that she didn't even realise she called him by his first name.

Eustace gently let her go, and watched as Jill skated smoothly on the ice. "You did it Jill!"

Jill laughed and stopped her skates infront of him. "Yes! Thank you, Scrubb." She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Hi, guys!" They both let go and turned around to see Elyriana and John hand-in-hand. "We're going back to the house for some hot chocolate, want to join?"

Eustace and Jill exchanged glances. "That's ok, Elyriana, we'll just stay here and skate awhile." Jill said looking back at her sister. Elyriana shrugged. "Well, ok, see you later." And the two of them walked off. Jill and Eustace laughed. "Let us skate," Eustace took Jill by the hand and the two skated around on the frozen pond.

End


End file.
